Feeling blue, tickled pink
by Patrick Sparks
Summary: Oneshots about Kuroko Tetsuya and Momoi Satsuki.
1. Hai, Satsuki-sama

_**Hai, Satsuki-sama.**_

_Kuroko Tetsuya x Momoi Satsuki_

_Momoi Satsuki has never been this thankful to the Generation of Miracles. Never._

* * *

A man walked gracefully towards his _Master _while holding a platter with a chocolate cake topped with cherries.

"Satsuki-sama, would you like some cake? I've had the cherry stalks cleaned thoroughly for your safety."

The said _Master_ smiled warmly towards _her_ butler, signaling the latter that she would like some. Out of nowhere, a sparkling fork appeared on the butler's free hand.

"Would you like me to feed you, or would you like me to hold your clipboard instead, Satsuki-sama?"

Thinking of a valid excuse, she pursed her lips close until a bright idea ticked her mind. She looked at her butler straight in the eyes, meeting his sky-blue gaze that immediately got herself drowning with happiness.

"Would you feed me Tetsu-kun? I need to look at the players' improvements today."

With a nod, the man scooped a small part of the said cake, fed his master whole-heartedly, and then wiped the icing and crumbs that stained the corner of her lips with a white handkerchief.

Satsuki Momoi has never experienced such an internal turmoil in her life, not until now. _Kyaa~ I really wanted to hug and kiss Tetsu-kun right now! Why does he have to be so cool and awesome and cute and handsome and charming and loveable?! But I have to cherish this moment everyone has given me! This time, I will definitely make you fall for me Tetsu-kun!_

* * *

_As Satsuki Momoi walked pass the gymnasium doors, she suddenly caught a sight of the Generation of Miracles together with their Phantom Member. They seem to be discussing something about their past games with different schools._

_"Ahh! Momoichi! Come here quickly! We were just talking about you!" Kise called on to her._

_"About me? I thought you were discussing your tactics so I entered hoping to be of help.." She asked quite shocked while heading towards the team that she manages._

_"Satsuki, we are having a game of rock-paper-scissors." Said Aomine with a large grin plastered on his face._

_"I thought you were talking about me, Aomine-kun?" She asked as she gets more and more confused about their conversation._

_"It's not just a simple game Momo-chin! The one who will lose will be your butler for a day. If the butler will have many snacks, I would volunteer myself though." Murasakibara said while munching a pack of gummy bears._

_Not getting a clear grasp of what they were talking about and not believing the words that came out from the other mans 'gummy' mouth, Momoi repeated what the giant violet-haired man said. "My butler?"_

_"Why Satsuki? Do you have any objections?"_

_Momoi quickly shook her head sideways while saying "N-none at all. D-do as you please." even though she does not understand the current situation. Contradicting Akashi would be the last thing that she would want to do as of the moment._

_"Then let's start. Cancers are the second luckiest today next to Aquarius, but I carried my lucky item for the day so that should be able to compensate enough for the luck that is to be bestowed upon me.." Midorima said while holding a pad of paper._

_As they prepared, an evil smirk appeared on their faces, with the exception of Kuroko._

_'Ahh! The one who will lose would be my butler for a day! I must be in shock earlier to not even understand a very simple statement. But why would they do that?' Momoi asked herself as she understood the current situation that she was facing. 'They must have planned something if they would grin evilly like that. I just wish that Tetsu-kun would lose.. Even if I had to use all of my years worth of luck just to counter his, I would gladly use them all up! But I don't want Tetsu-kun to lose on front of everyone. Oh the agony!' Momoi thought._

_Once the game has started, Momoi kept on wishing Kuroko to lose, just like a mantra inside her head. But Kuroko's luck seems to surpass all of their's. As a matter of fact, Kuroko has never lost in a game of rock-paper-scissors, which makes the gamble that the Generation of Miracles engaged themselves in risky. And upon seeing the results, Momoi's heart weighed heavy. Kuroko, who used scissors, defeated all their papers._

_"I guess I win then. Good luck to everyone."_

_The members of the Generation of Miracles panicked, which did not go unnoticed by their manager, but was disregarded. Momoi was still getting worked up over Kuroko's win._

_Aomine and Kise, on the other hand, were cursing Midorima for saying that paper should be used by everyone, just because it was his lucky item._

_"Hold on Tetsuya." Akashi commanded Kuroko in a low voice which also stopped Kise, Aomine and Midorima from their fight. It also snapped Momoi out of her deep thoughts. "Stay. We are not yet done. There will be no elimination process. The one to lose must be defeated by everyone in one go."_

_Kise and Aomine sighed in relief, thanking their captain for his fast thinking. At least what they had planned would not go to waste._

_The game continued forever with Kuroko winning and all of them losing._

_"Geez! How much luck do you get in a day!?" Kise shouted getting annoyed._

_"Have you ever lost in a rock-paper-scissors game!?" Aomine bellowed upon him, also getting annoyed._

_"Since Kuro-chin kept on winning, why don't we just make him Momo-chin's butler?"_

…

…

…

…

…

_"You're such a genius Murasakibarachi! / I will treat you later Atsushi!" Kise and Aomine cheered the violet-haired giant._

_"Really Dai-chin?Yay! But the rule said that the one who will lose will be the butler though.."_

…

…

…

…

_"I take back what I said. / I am not treating you later anymore!" The two took back their words immediately._

_"Then why don't you all be Momoi-san's butler?" Kuroko suggested with his deadpanned expression._

_"It will be hard on Satsuki if she is to have a lot of butlers. One will be enough." Akashi explained, then commanded Kuroko "You should do it Tetsuya, since you are the only one who keeps on beating us."_

_Momoi's eyes began to sparkle with the flickering hope that is presented upon her. She looked at Kuroko with expecting eyes until their gazes met._

…

…

…

…

_"I don't mind if it does not bother Momoi-san."_

…

…

…

…

_"Alright! / Thank goodness!" Aomine and Kise shouted simultaneously._

_The weight that was once making her heart feel heavy now turned into a pounding heart like a basketball being dribbled, accompanied by butterflies that infested her stomach. Murasakibara was still munching on his gummy bears while Akashi was smiling with his arms folded on his chest._

_Kuroko excused himself to the bathroom after sometime, leaving The Generation of Miracles together with their manager._

_"So.. How was it Momoichi!?" Kise beamed at her immediately once Kuroko was out of sight._

_"How was what?" Momoi asked not understanding what he meant._

_"How was our gift?" Aomine also asked with an expecting look._

_"What gift? Seriously guys? Can't you make it clearer?" Momoi asked not really understanding their conversation._

_"I thought you know everything Momo-chin? Demotivational posters where spread on the internet saying that you know everything." Murasakibara stated while munching on the newly opened potato chips in his hands._

_"That does not apply in situations like this! Of course I do not know some things.." Momoi countered as her voice trailed off._

_"We wanted to thank you for managing us until now. We may be strong, but it is also thanks to you and your hard works that we were able to earn those victories." Akashi explains to Momoi._

_"That's why we made Kurokochi your butler for a day since we know that you will definitely like it." Kise added while smiling widely._

_Surely, Momoi did many things that will benefit the Generation of Miracles, but not once had she ever thought that they would feel indebted to her and surprise her, because a simple thank you would be more than enough for her, but ther exeptions (which is Kuroko, himself). Before she knew it, tears started to cascade her face. She has never been so moved in her life, not until this day._

_"Satsuki! Is there really a need to cry!" Aomine told her as tears continued to roll down her face._

_"Master. Please let me wipe the tears that threatens to fall down your face."_

…

…

…

…

_As she glanced at the source of the voice, she was completely stunned by the view that welcomed her eyes._

_Clad in a black suit left unbuttoned, slim-fitted slacks, white long-sleeved button-up shirt complemented by a black bow tie and black vest, and well-polished black laced shoes, Kuroko pulled off the serious butler aura effortlessly._

_Satsuki Momoi immediately fainted._

* * *

Upon opening her eyes, a handsome butler appeared before her eyes, running his hands over and over her hair. She did not want to get up, she can lay all day in _her _butler's lap and have him run his hand over her hair all day, but knew better than to treasure this moment with a lot more things, a lot more interesting things.

"Ah! Tetsu-kun! Thank you for taking good care of me." Momoi said while slightly bowing her head once she got up.

"If it's for Satsuki-sama, I am glad to be of any help." Kuroko said with his deadpanned voice.

"Satsuki… Sama?" Momoi asked her butler.

"Do you not like the term of endearment I have thought of? Satsuki-sama?" Kuroko asked his master, his voice with a hint of sadness.

Upon hearing her butler's voice, she quickly lifted her head and smiled widely at him. "Of course I like it Tetsu-kun! Well.. What shall we do now?" She asked to save their selves from the awkward situation, at least for her.

"If you have any request Satsuki-sama, just tell me and I will heed unto them." Kuroko said with a smile.

Momoi began thinking what they could do to pass time. They still have an hour before practice starts, so they can do pretty much. As she thinks of what possible activities she can do, she suddenly remembers that she will be attending a meeting in behalf of the basketball club.

Fearing for her life once Akashi knew that she did not attend the meeting, she quickly dashed her way through the hallways then went to the room that she remembered was the venue for the meeting. As she stands behind the door, she heard voices converse.

"Badminton Club?"

"Hai!"

"Baseball Club?"

"Hai!"

"Basketball Club?"

On cue, the doors opened surprising not only the representatives from the room but also Momoi. Shifting her head to her left, she saw Kuroko beside her.

"We are the representatives from the Basketball Club." Kuroko said cutting the silence with his toneless voice.

"And you are?" The one standing in front, '_probably the moderator' _Momoi thought, asked.

Paying no attention to the girls question, the two newly arrived participants made their way to the last seat available at the back of the classroom, with Kuroko leading Momoi. As they arrived at the spot, Kuroko pulled the chair, as a sign of respect to his master.

Momoi cheeks grew hot, but disregarded the thought and vowed to her inner self that '_There's no time to act shy and girly! I need to cherish every moment I have with Tetsu-kun!'_. She sat gracefully and then the meeting continued, much to the dismay of the moderator and her unanswered question.

"Batton Club?"

"Hai!"

As the meeting went by smoothly, the other representatives can't help themselves from glancing at the butler standing beside Momoi. Kuroko paid no attention to his surroundings but only to his master, Satsuki-sama.

Once the meeting ended, the female representatives quickly stood up and made their way towards the butler, who was waiting for his Master to finish her little chit-chat with her classmates. The girls were quite shy on approaching Kuroko, but one gathered enough courage to talk to him.

"K-Kuroko-san!"

Everyone looked at the source of the voice, which was a little loud, just to see a girl with blushing cheeks. The said girl was looking down, facing her shoes because of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, but I can't entertain you for the time being. Satsuki-sama has my complete loyalty for the day. Have a nice day." Kuroko said as he followed Momoi who was heading towards the door.

Once the butler left their sights, the girls started squealing while hugging each other.

"Kyaa~ Kuroko-kun was so cute there!"

"He definitely carried that butler outfit with class!"

"The way he rejected me made me fall for him deeper!"

"I am so jealous of Momoi-san!"

"She is so lucky!"

* * *

Basketballs bouncing, buzzers alarming and shoes squeaking can be heard as they approached the gym. As they entered the gym's doors, a fuming coach welcomed the two representatives.

"Momoi! Where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere!"

"Satsuki-sama just attended a meeting for the budget allocation for the clubs. You should be grateful that she managed to get 25% of the total budget allocation out the tens of clubs that wanted to have a large portion of the allocation to themselves." Kuroko said defending his master and explaining the meeting proper that they had just attended.

"25%!? Well.. That's.. Awesome! By the way, who is this butler of yours Momoi? He kind of reminds me of someone." The coach asked as he examines Kuroko from head to toe.

"He's Tetsu-kun coach. The Generation of Miracles' gift to me for managing them." Momoi said with a smile.

"Kuroko!? Ehh.. You look good in a butler's outfit, may I say. But kidding aside, I never thought that the Generation of Miracles have that in them." The coach said pretty amazed by the turn of events.

"Even I find it hard to believe. But Tetsu-kun here is the living proof. Haha. By the way coach, I will be going to where the first-string members are practicing." Momoi said as she waved and went to the wide doors of the gymnasium.

"Please excuse us." Kuroko said then disappeared in front of his coach's very eyes.

"They never change."

* * *

The Generation of Miracles were seating on the far-end part of the court. They have been observing Momoi and Kuroko for quite a while now. As of the moment, the butler was now feeding his master with a chocolate cake while the master pretends to run a performance assessment on the players.

"Momoichi's completely enjoying this. Right Aominechi?" Kise said quite amazed by Momoi's everlasting smile that has not left her face since she came bouncing from the gym's doors.

"You bet. I' sure she's definitely thanking us from her insides because of our gift to her." Aomine said while eyeing the two like a spy. (_Kyaa! Tetsu-kun is amazing! Thank you Kami-sama for this opportunity! I thank You, You and only You! _were Momoi's thoughts as of the moment._)_

"Momoi is smiling more often and wider than usual. It's actually creepy." Midorima said while folding some origami from his lucky item.

"I think I can fit this apple inside Momo-chin's mouth." Murasakibara joked.

"That's not right Atsushi. This bigger one would fit better." Akashi stated with an evil smile.

_'Those three really are evil'!_ Aomine and Kise's thought as they shuddered upon their gazes.


	2. Summer Rain

**_Summer Rain_**

_Kuroko Tetsuya and Momoi Satsuki_

_She didn't forget to bring one; she did not intend to bring one in the first place. Umbrella._

* * *

"Mou~ It's so hot today! Who would want to run around the field under the scorching heat of the sun!" An annoyed pink-haired student exclaimed now on her PE shirt and shorts, giving her a little more comfort compared to the feel of the satin blouse sticking onto her skin.

"Exactly! My complexion will darken! And I worked very hard until now just to earn this white skin.."

"Just by looking at the fields makes me melt."

"Ahh. The sun is so mean today."

"Why do they need to hold a conference in our school?! And they managed use all of our gyms!"

Chatters continued to echo along the hallway leading to the field. The girls just finished changing their uniforms, but the high temperature still brought uneasiness to their body, resulting to different declarations of hatred and annoyance to the summer heat..

"Oy! Quit slacking! Hurry up and fall in line! 30 laps around the field to those who will be late!" Their sensei shouted while sweating profusely.

The students, albeit cursing their sensei, dashed towards the field in fear of running 30 laps around the field.

Once everyone has lined up, and attendance has been checked, they began their warm-up exercises. Though having a hard time, everyone tried their best to endure the heat.

After 5 minutes of stretching and jumping and jogging, they were divided into groups who will compete with each other. While the process was being carried out, a drop fell upon Momoi's head.

"Eh?"

She looked up and saw the sun shining.. and some dark clouds approaching. Another drop fell upon her head, but this time, most of the students felt it. The droplets turned into drizzle, which later evolved into a sun shower. Not just a passing sun shower, but a real rain, making the students run to the nearest shade they can take shelter from.

"Eh? It's raining while the sun shines.."

"I've heard of this before, a sun shower. If I am not mistaken, foxes where getting married if this event occurs."

"Eh? Really? That does not sound good for couples getting married today.."

"Since the rain won't look like it will stop, dry yourselves up and quickly change to your uniforms. That's all for today."

After their sensei had dismissed them, they quickly went back to the changing room and changed their uniforms.

Because PE was their last class for the day, most of them were eager to go home, probably to enjoy themselves in front of their air conditioning units. But even though most of them wanted to go home, they just simply can't. The rain grew harder, whilst the sun still shines brightly.

Some students went to their lockers to fetch their spare umbrella. Momoi was one of those students heading towards their lockers, but suddenly, she remembered something. _Oh no! Dai-chan broke my umbrella days ago and I've had it repaired. I used my spare umbrella one time and I haven't brought it today because of the climate earlier!_ Momoi suddenly stopped on her tracks after contemplating on what she has done days ago.

Knowing that she can do nothing about the current situation, she made her way towards one of the benches near the exit and sat there, waiting for the rain to stop.

As time passes by, students soon came by since classes have ended. Most have their umbrellas while the others just started running off using their bags as blockage for the droplets.

As she looked up at the sky, the sun was still shining brightly, and the rain does not look like it will stop anytime. She heaved a long sigh while thinking that she will have to stay longer on the school premises.

.

.

.

.

.

"Momoi-san."

Upon hearing the voice, Momoi sprang up from the bench and stared wide-eyed at the source of the voice. "Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko has been staring at Momoi for quite some time but the pink haired beauty does not seem to acknowledge his presence, resulting to him calling on to her.

"Aren't you going home yet Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked with his deadpanned voice.

"I can't. I haven't brought my umbrella." Momoi answered feeling embarrassed. _What would Tetsu-kun think of me now?_

"I can share mine."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

"You can share with me. We can stop by at the convenience store so that you can by one. Judging from the clouds, it looks like the rain isn't going stop for quite some time.."

Momoi bliked for the second time then looked at her knight-in shining armor sparkling (in Momoi's eyes) in front of her. He had a warm smile lingering on his lips, and his hands were stretched, as if asking her to a dance. '_Walking under the rain with Tetsu-kun under the same umbrella, this is not an opportunity that I can pass!'_ Momoi thought in a millisecond.

She carefully placed her hands on the offering hands in front of her, then smiled brightly at Kuroko before giving her answer. "Thank you Tetsu-kun!"

They walked towards the exit hand in hand with each other, Momoi treasuring this one bit of experience knowing that it will be occupying her mind for a long time. Once at the door, Kuroko opened the umbrella, then looked at Momoi.

"I'm sorry Momoi-san, but my umbrella is not that big. Here." Momoi grew confused as Kuroko offered her the umbrella. Despite not knowing what was happening, she still accepted the umbrella. "You can go on ahead. I'll just wait for the rain to stop."

"Eh? But this is your umbrella Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said getting really confused by Kuroko's actions.

Looking at Kuroko intently, Momoi waited for his answer, and was dumbfounded after hearing it.

"You might get wet if we share the umbrella.."

A warm smile lingered on her lips, copying what the blue-haired lad had just a while ago. "I would rather walk under the rain than to leave you here waiting for the rain to stop."

The two students looked at each other's eyes, seemingly having a conversation of their own, before the taller one smiled and held the umbrella. He had a smile plastered on his face and he pulled the girl beside him closer. The latter looked at him, shades of pink tinting her face. "T-Tetsu-kun.."

.

.

.

.

.

"This should solve our problem. No one will get wet if we just stayed this close." He said in his usual indifferent tone, yet Momoi felt the warmth lingering in his voice.

She never knew that Kuroko had this side of him. She never thought that this moment in her life would happen. She was always looking up to him, but she never knew that he, also, cared this much for her. She might not be able to experience this once in a lifetime moment again, but she was glad she was given a chance to.

As they walked through the pouring rain, clad under the same umbrella, shoulders and arms touching, Momoi thanked this phenomenon for occurring.

_If not for the sun, that shines its glory, and for the rain, that showers its pride, all at the same time, none of this would have happened._

* * *

_***** **__**T**_**_he Note ***_**

_Actually, this just a simple Author's Note, I just wanted it to sound important so that you guys would read it. lol_

_I wanted to give my thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this fic: __Another observer of the world |__ LetterBeeNations | __azeroth5 | __ hitomi65 |__ what is a youth | __kudos! (Guest 03/26/16) |__ Jake-Everfree __| And to all readers out there who took some time to read my fic._

___Now, to the reviews: one said that it 'Feels too stiffly written', I might agree with that. Even I had a hard time writin____g_ the previous story, and I rushed the ending. That, I'm very sorry for. Also, thanks to those who appreciated it.

___Because it's so hot today, this idea popped in my mind. I really am a weird one.._

___If you have some prompts that you wanted me to write something about, feel free to let ____m_e know by reviewing___ it. I might pick one that piques my interest. T____hat'____s all :))_

_______________Till next time~ **Patrick**_


	3. Eavesdrop

**_Eavesdrop_**

_Kuroko Tetsuya and Momoi Satsuki (Generation of Miracles' eyes)_

_What you hear is what you believe.. Right?_

* * *

It has been a warm afternoon at Teiko Middle School. Not the steaming hot, nor smoking hot temperature, just warm. But other than the weather, other things, or someone, was rather warm, probably beyond warm. Someone was hot. Yes, he was being hot.._headed_.

_Getting late for practice for an hour, I'll make sure to make you face how to train and make up for your laziness like hell. _Akashi thought while devising possible _deadly_ training courses for someone on his mind, albeit looking all composed and relaxed on the outside.

True to his thoughts, you'll see some shades among the crowd of first string members missing, though one of them would normally be hidden despite being there the whole time.

The timer rang loudly on the training area before the first-string members went to their respective benches to regain air and replenish the drops of liquid that their body has released.

On a certain bench, five people (including the captain that just arrived) were gathered and were conversing with each other about a certain topic that seems.. _girly_.

"I think romance is such a waste of time. I am happy with basketball and that's enough for me." A tan man declared while wiping the sweat dripping from his face with a clean white absorbent towel. "Oi Kise! Get me that bottle."

"Really? Then your school days will be monochrome, and that's very unfitting for me!" A man with great posture and well-defined features said while grabbing the water bottle nearest to him and throwing it to the tan man.

"You just say that because your _romantic_ life can be started right away with those thick-faced girls that has no shame following someone as idiotic as you." A man said while fixing his glasses, wiping it with a clean cloth then putting it back, furthermore pushing it with his taped finger. "By the way, today's lucky are glasses, and I encountered no trouble finding one."

"Eh? So that's the reason why you aren't carrying anything weird today. _Crunch_" A surprisingly tall man interjected while munching on a bag of potato chips newly opened, yet nearly empty. "I'm okay with romance though."

His statement gathered everyone's attention, shocking them in the process, until he finishes it. "As long as the other person treats me food everyday where I won't get hungry, I'm okay with it. I will not only be very happy, but also, I will save more money, wherein I can use it to buy more and more food."

_That's so typical of you._ The three thought while shifting their gazes onto their captain.

"Romance will just be a hindrance to winning so I don't have time for those. Speaking of which, have you seen the Satsuki and Tetsuya?" A man with a jacket draped over his shoulders asked, uninterested in their current topic.

"Tetsu and Satsuki? I haven't seen them either."

"Maybe Kurochin and Sachin went to the convenience store to buy us something to eat?"

"It's very unusual for Momoi and Kuroko to be late."

"C-C-Could it be t-that?!"

Everyone looked at the stuttering blonde, with shades of shades of red heavily tinting his cheeks. As if on cue, they immediately understood what he was trying to say.

"Don't be ridiculous Kise! Satsuki and Tetsu would never do such uncouth things!" A fuming Aomine said.

"I'm surprised that you know that word uncouth, but I couldn't agree more. Those two will never do those things.." Midorima said while nodding his head.

"Sachin may lost it, but Kurochin.. I doubt that would happen." Murasakibara said while opening a new bag of potato chips.

"Well, it can be possible.. But it is highly doubtful." Akashi pondered while thinking '_Even though, I'll make sure to make those two pay for skipping practice.'_

Suddenly, their talk was halted when their coach approached them.

"Coach? Is there something wrong?" Akashi asked while shifting his body to face their coach more comfortably.

He scanned the bench before asking them. "Kuroko and Momoi are not here yet?" He inquired with a surprised tone.

"They have not been here since the start of the practice.." Midorima answered while pushing glasses up.

"Really? Maybe what I asked from them was too much work.." He said not too loud, but the five never missed a single word from the whisper-like comment.

"What do you mean by too much work?!" Aomine and Kise asked at the same time with loud voices gathering the attention of everyone, to which they paid no attention too.

"I asked them to run an inventory check on one of our storage rooms since there has been-"

But before the coach could finish what he was saying, the five started to race towards the doors, quickly disappearing without even a trace.

"Seriously? Kids this days lack manners. Geez!" He said while heading back to his office.

* * *

Since they were in such a rush to head towards the storage rooms, they forgot to ask which one it was, seeing that they have five.

"Let's each take one!" Aomine said while heading towards the first, the others copying him and heading towards other doors. They quickly went in once they grabbed a hold of the knob, except for someone who froze immediately after touching it.

When the other four went out, they caught sight of a blonde man, his ear pressed against the door, and his face all red. He seems to be shaking a little, but it was left unnoticed by the four.

Being rather curious, they mimicked the blonde's position and was also shocked and frozen after some seconds passing.

Their faces quickly folded different shades of red, but they refused to remove their ears from the door.

"Ahh! Mhhhhhnnnn! Oh God!"

Moans erupted again from the other side and they can't help but to imagine _things_ from their head.

Earlier, they were just talking that it was just impossible for them to do these things, but it was not impossible. It may be highly doubtful but it was not impossible.

"Aaaahhhhhhh! More Tetsu-kun! Haaardeeerr! Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence ensued before the five prodigies started conversing in hushed tones.

"A-a-aominechi.." Kise called on.

"S-shut up!" Aomine muttered while imagining.. _things_.

"I-I never t-thought that t-they will d-do…" Midorima said while blushing harder and letting his statement trail off.

"Certainly. This is beyond my emperor eyes' capabilities.." Akashi said while blushing a deeper shade of red yet maintaining his composure.

.

.

.

.

.

"Momoi-san, please don't squirm. It will be easier for the two of us that way."

"B-but.. It h-hurts.."

"You were the one who asked me to press harder. If you don't want to, we can always stop no-"

"No! I won't squirm anymore.. S-sorry.. Please c-continue.."

"As you wish."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I-Is it j-just me? Or did K-Kuroc-chin sounded l-like he s-smirked?" Murasakibara asked while focusing more on the sounds, disregarding the snacks that he brought lying beside him.

"P-Probably not. E-even I h-heard it.." Midorima answered while pressing harder against the cold door.

"K-Kurokoc-cchi's a s-sadist?" Kise asked dumbfounded by the new revelation that he discovered.

"Hmm? So this is what Tetsuya's has been hiding behind his stoic façade.." Akashi mused while blushing deeper shade of red because of a moan resounding on the other side.

"D-Dammit! Tetsu had his first before me!" Aomine cursed after some minutes of silence. "And with big boobs! Damn! He has my respect from now on!"

"You really are an idiot." Midorima said while muttering incoherent things.

They were once again silenced when Momoi moaned loudly.

"Momoi-san, please keep your voice down."

"T-Tetsu-kun! Aaaahhh! S-soooo goooooood!"

"Really? Then this spot is your-"

"Aaaahhh! Yeeess! Right there! Theeereee! Aaaaahhhhh! Moooorrree!"

"You keep asking for more Momoi-san. Are you sure that you can take them all?"

"Y-yes! Yes I can! More Tetsu-kun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"D-Despite her authoritative f-façade, M-momoichi's an 'M'.." Kise muttered while taking in all the revelations that he is discovering.

"Ehh? Soo that's Satsuki's true natu-" Akashi said but his statement was left unfinished when a long moan escaped from the other side.

They haven't heard anything for quite some time, until Kuroko spoke up.

"Momoi-san, are you alright?"

"I am all right, why?"

"Even though we did it for almost an hour.. And your uniform is all crumpled."

"Whose fault do you think it is?"

"But you were the one who said that it was okay."

"That's true. Well, what's done is do-… -ne. Oh my!"

"What is it Momoi-san?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This is bad. Is it your first time s-"

"Yesitismyfirsttime!"

"Momoi-san, this is not good."

"W-what is it Tetsu-kun?"

"I-it stained your skirt.."

"…"

"…"

"Ahh! It's so red!"

"And it's very visible."

"And we still have practice! What will I do Tetsu-kun?"

".. I'll take you home. I'm responsible for what I have done today, and I will be responsible for all the outcomes it will result to."

"Tetsu-kun.."

"Right now, please use my jacket to cover your shirt and skirt. Let's go home immediately so you can rest."

"Y-yes T-Tetsu-kun. T-Thank you for today."

"Uhmm.."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Tetsu-kun?"

"Y-yes?"

"I-is there something that you wanted to say?"

"Uhmm.. Well.."

"Well..?"

"If you want, we can do it again next time."

"…"

"…"

"Of course Tetsu-kun! I would be so happy if we can do this again!"

"Then.. When our schedules aren't packed, we can do it."

"Thank you T-Tetsu kun!"

"It's all right."

"B-but will it be your house or mine?"

"Hmm.. Mine will do Momoi-san. My mother and father seldom goes home so we won't be disturbing anyone even if you moaned louder there."

"I-I d-don't moan loud!"

"Right. We should get going. I'll just tell an excuse to Coach tomorrow."

"Right. Let's go then."

The two walked towards the door, the other clinging against the other's arm. Once they opened the door, they went towards the direction headed towards the school gate.

As much as Kuroko wanted to practice even for a while, he promised that he will send Momoi home. _Maybe a day off of basketball won't hurt_.

Meanwhile, the five prodigies, now with nosebleeds, came out from the bushes where they hid when they heard Momoi and Kuroko heading out. They were still beet red from the revelation which they have discovered, but they have to get back to the training area to continue their practice.

Once the practice has continued, everyone has noticed the slight changes among the five who exited the gym a little earlier, though they disregarded it.

* * *

A tan man yawned while walking the path towards his school lumpily. He has been thinking about _the incident_ last night and barely got some sleep.

"Good Morning Dai-chan!"

Upon hearing the voice, Aomine froze from his place and carefully stared at the pink-haired beauty.. This got Momoi suspicious..

"You know what Tetsu-kun and I did yesterday, right?" And she hit the bull's eye.

"H-how did you know?" The tan man frantically asked. _And how can she not be ashamed of her acts?_

"Woman's intuition."

"Eh? So that's it.. Hmmm. Aren't you.. sore?" The man tried to choose the words carefully, but that's the best that he can choose.

"Sore? No. Rather, I feel relaxed. Tetsu-kun really prepared me well! And he really must be an expert in ma-"

A pile of dust and smoke stopped her sentence as the tan man rushed towards school not wanting to hear any more _hedonic_ things from his childhood friend. _I know that my mind is already corrupted, but I don't want Satsuki to corrupt it anymore!_

"-ssaging. Have I said something wrong?" Satsuki muttered as she continued her sentence that was cut by the ill-mannered Dai-chan.

* * *

A blonde haired man saw a very familiar shade of blue ahead of him while walking to school. He should have rushed once he caught sight of it, but because of yesterday's incident, he was thinking if he should approach the man or not. Deciding that there should be nothing that could stop him from being with Kurokochi, he strode past the other students and lunged an arm around the smaller one's shoulder. "Good morning Kurokochi!"

"Good Morning Kise-kun." Kuroko greeted back with his usual stoic face.

"A-ano.. K-Kurokochi.." Despite not wanting to pry on the incident yesterday, the blonde man's curiousity got the best of him. "A-about yesterday.. B-between you and M-m-mo.. Mo-momoichi.."

"Ahh!" Kuroko said in a surprising tone which shocked Kise in the process. "Thanks for reminding me. I have a question regarding Momoi-san.."

"Regarding Momoichi? What is it?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Is it really Momoi-san's first time having se-"

Kuroko was not able to finish his sentence when Kise ran off as fast as he can towards their school.

_'I don't know about those things! If you want to know more about Momoichi, ask Aominechi and not me! I don't know if Momoichi had done those things besides yoooooouuuuuu!' _Kise screamed in his mind.

"-en rugby? I will just ask that.. It will be bad if the school taught that Momoi-san is addicted to rugby since it sticked onto her skirt yesterday.."

.

.

And with that, Momoi Satsuki and Kuroko Tetsuya never caught sight of any of the Members of the Generation of Miracles. _'It's not like I can't see them during practice'_ was what Momoi and Kuroko thought. On the other hand, the five prodigies are having a hard time hiding since Momoi and Kuroko seems to be there wherever they decided to go and though _'What a pain in the ass'._

* * *

So that's it. Hoped you liked it. There would probably be a lot of mistakes there since I haven't proof-read it yet. I'll be on vacation for a while so I just wanted to make your summers a lot hoter :))

Again, thank you so much to those who reviewed, favorited and followed this fic. I love you guys (I promise that I'll write your names sometime).

Spread Kuromomo love~ chuu ;*

**_-Patrick_**


	4. Just one more, promise

**_Just one more, promise._**

_Kuroko Tetsuya and Momoi Satsuki_

_Everyone changes, especially when they're drunk._

* * *

As the sun starts to set, a certain group of middle school students were walking down the now-busy streets while looking for a certain place. It was suggested by a tan man, where they can celebrate their 10th victory as a team. As they strode pass by different chains and stalls, one particular signage caught the attention of the said tan man.

"Ahh! We're here guys!"

Between a jewelry store and a boutique, a small passageway can be seen after further examination. The tan man quickly made his way inside while the rest followed him quietly, quite nervous and regretful for trusting the man ahead of them.

Once inside, the words _Under Bar_, written with neon lights occasionally flicking from time to time, can be read. Loud music released by the banging stereos shook the room from every corner. The smell of alcohol and perfumes lingering on the area made it smell like a high-class bar, when in truth, it was nothing but an air-conditioned room with underage drinkers and party hookers.

They looked at each other, with the exclusion of the tan man, roamed their eyes, scanned the room, then started their conversation.

"What the hell is this place Dai-chan!" A pink-haired woman asked rather angrily. She was looking hard at the tan man while the latter showed no sign of fear.

"What!? It's a bar, obviously."

"Dai-chan."

Recognizing that familiar tone that only the pink-haired student used when she was irritated, the tan man elaborated his answer. "It's a bar for people under 18 years old. Don't worry. They don't sell illegal stuffs here like drugs or weapons."

"Are you an idiot Aomine!? They are catering alcohol for underaged students! That isn't legal!" A green-haired man said as he pushed his glasses near his eyes then glared at the tan man afterwards.

"That is a different story." The tan man, or Aomine, said nonchalantly.

"No it's not Aominechi! What if some paparazzi caught me here!? My career will be ruined!" The blonde man exclaimed while panicking, swinging his head left and right, looking for flashing lights and clicking sounds.

"Don't be paranoid Kise. Even those paparazzi of yours will have trouble finding this place." Aomine said while slinging his arms against the blonde's back.

"I think this will be a great opportunity though."

Everyone looked at their captain with wide eyes, shocked from the words that came out from his mouth.

"Great opportunity? How can this be a great opportunity Akashi?!" The green-haired man, or Midorima, asked furiously.

"We should get to know the real world in order for us to continue walking towards the path of victory. I believe that this is a challenge that we must overcome." Their captain, or Akashi, said firmly.

Almost everyone's jaw dropped in astonishment. At any rate, for Akashi to connect drinking and winning seemed.. so real. They were still pondering over his speech when a voice came out of nowhere.

"I think I would also like to try something new."

Everyone jumped because of shock when a blue-haired man suddenly appeared.

"Please don't do that again Kurokochi! You might be the cause of our early deaths. Can't you just approach us normally?" Kise said while clenching his fists tightly over his pounding heart.

"I just walked towards everyone normally though." Kuroko said while scratching his cheek.

"As long as they have snacks, I'll be glad to join." A tall man said while munching on some crackers.

With majority agreeing to the celebratory party, the other's had no other choice but to join as well.

* * *

"Make it quick. The bar's closing already." Momoi said as she locked her phone's screen. "I knew this is going to happen."

In front of her, six men were laid above the tables, sleeping soundly while some still continued to hiccup. It was their first time drinking alcoholic beverage, so they were careful not to get drunk at first, but as time passes by, they refused to do so, and instead, enjoyed the feeling of what drunk men were feeling to the fullest.

_They can't even hold their liquor! Even Akashi and Tetsu-kun got drunk! _Momoi thought while her butlers appeared shortly and carried the Teiko's regulars to their family van. As they reached Momoi's house, the butlers started dismantling the boys and laid them in different guest rooms. The butlers were also the ones who changed their clothes and tucked them to bed.

As Momoi prepared to sleep, she decided to give one last look at her regulars and their drunken states.

Aomine and Kise were hiccupping while their body was sprawled on their respective beds, putting in vain the neat and organized sheets and pillows their butlers arranged for them. Murasakibara was nibbling onto the edge of his pillow while mouthing some words like _yum_ and _want more_. Midorima and Akashi on the other hand, had not moved an inch from their previous position, with the former having his glasses neatly placed beside his pillow.

Kuroko's position was of a normal stance. With his arms gripping the soft pillow and one of his knees slightly lifted. Feeling her motherly instincts kick, Momoi had gently placed a peck on the pale man's forehead.

As she inched farther, she felt happiness, but was surprised when she found herself being pulled towards the bed to rest on top of the pale man's body. Warm arms embraced her and when she looked up, she saw blue eyes gazing down at her.

Before she could utter a word, the man placed a lingering kiss on her hair, inhaling it's scent in the process. Dumbstruck by what Kuroko had done, Momoi was frozen in her place for a while before understanding what the pale man had done. As she realized what has happened, her faced flushed different shades of red, which did not go unnoticed by the pale man's blue eyes. He pulled her up, lowered his head, and then nibbled her left earlobe.

Because of utter shock, the blushing maiden lifted her face and hissed at the man, while stuttering. "W-W-What are y-you d-doing?!"

The man gazed at her face for a while before opening his mouth to deliver his answer.

"It was so.. _red_. And it looked delicious.." His voice trailed off as he pulled the maiden's head lower, then continued nibbling on her earlobe. He laced his arms around her head, making it impossible for the pink-haired woman to free herself from his grasp, and his lustful desires.

As his tongue slides down her earlobe, then moves upward again, all she could do was to blush harder and harder. She had not expected this reaction from him, nor had she thought of it. She never knew that the silent, stoic, and emotionless Tetsu-kun can be a stubborn and playful one at times.

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt her body shift. She was lifted for a while and with one swift movement, Kuroko managed to switch their positions, with the pale man towering the blushing woman.

His gaze lingered onto her eyes for quite some time until he broke the silence and spoke, with an unimaginably low and husky voice.

"You seem to be enjoying this a lot, Satsuki."

Her face flushed a deeper shade of red as she got what he was implying.

"T-That's n-not t-true.." She answered under his steady gaze while letting the last words diminish with the thickening air. She moved her gaze anywhere but him, and soon regretted it.

If only she hadn't averted her gaze in the first place, she could've stopped Kuroko's face from nearing her cheek, but it was too late. A warm feeling emanated from the spot where his warm and damp lips rested, and it made her close her eyes. She felt the warmth disappear from her left cheek, but not a little later, that warmth can now be felt on the tip of her nose. As she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at Kuroko's nose.

She, for the second time, closed her eyes again, due to the warmth emanating from the chaste kiss. And also, it soon left her nose but transferred to different spots. Her left eye, her forehead, her right cheek, her right eye, her chin, her right ear, every part of her face felt the warmth.

She slowly opened her eyes, making sure that the kissing had ceased. And as it adjusted to the dark, she saw the pale face of a man above her, staring.. intently.. at her lips. Upon realization, her eyes widened like saucers and looked intently at the man towering above her, who paid no heed under her gaze.

As the pale man lowered his head, Momoi began to panic. _No! I want my first kiss to be with Tetsu-kun.. But not with a drunken Tetsu-kun!_ Was what she was thinking as he neared his face towards her's.

Reacting on impulse, she shoved her hands towards the lower part of the pale man's face, stopping him in the process. He tried to pry her hands off but she won't budge.

"T-Tetsu-kun.. P-Please s-stop.." The woman below him begged, shades of red still tinting her face, and a worried frown gracing her lips.

"This will be the last."

She looked at his eyes and their gazes met. He looked serious.. but.. _I want my first kiss to be romantic!_.

"P-Please Tetsu-kun. N-No more.." She said while putting less effort on her arms that were stopping Kuroko.

He gazed at her with a sad expression, like a puppy begging for forgiveness, or a child asking for a favor. He pulled it perfectly, and she knew that she would be giving in soon.

"Just one more, promise." He said in his husky and low voice, together with his begging expression. She knew that she would give in, and she was right.

She removed her hand that was blocking Kuroko's face and she smiled warmly at him. He understood the answer she was implying and in return, smiled back warmly at her while nearing his face onto her's.

As he neared her, the pink-haired woman lifted her right hand to caress Kuroko's cheek.

_He may be drunk, but he knows what he was doing. It was to sudden, and not to mention, a very dark room in the middle of the night does not sound romantic.. But as long as it's with Tetsu-kun, it's fine.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It does not matter anymore if I had my first kiss at the wrong place at the wrong time.. As long as I had it with the right person, everything will be fine._

As their faces neared each other, the still blushing maiden slowly closed her eyes. Warm breath soon caressed her right cheek, and then.. she heard a _snore_.

She quickly opened her eyes and glanced at her right side, where she saw a blue-haired man sleeping peacefully. He shifted his body to the right, and they were now side by side with each other. She looked at his face for some time before lifting her body off the bed, but failed to do so since warm arms started to wrap around her.

"Maybe.. I can wake you up tomorrow with a kiss.. Hmmm.."

She heard him say as his embrace tightens around her, pulling her nearer. She felt his warm breath tickling her neck, but found it relaxing, and it was lulling her to sleep.

_Hmmm. I am not my usual self this night because of Tetsu-kun's change.. Well I guess everyone does change.. But my love for Tetsu-kun won't._

Another warm breath tickled her neck and she felt her eyelids getting heavy.

_I can get used to this.._

And then they slept together, in each other's arms.

.

* * *

**_The Note_**

Well then, another chapter done. I was visualizing this before I go to sleep for the past two week in my vacation, and hurriedly typed it today just to give you guys something to scream about. My eyelids were dropping as I type '_she felt her eyelids getting heavy_', I swear.

Also, I just wanted to clear something. This is a one-shot series, a series of one-shots. It is placed under the '_complete_' category but it is not yet complete, in a sense. I mean.. I will continue to write about this whenever I had an hour or two to spare. So all you need to do is to just wait for it patiently and calmly. Lol.

Another thing, a big _Thank you_ to those who favorite, alerted, and reviewed this story and showered it with praises. I was literally leaping on my bed when I've read so many reviews, and I thought that I should reward you guys with these because you are so awesome, seriously. I really love you guys! Chuu~

I'm also sorry if I can't post the names of those who supported me all through the way. I'm really really sorry! I know I've promised you guys.. But.. I'm really really sorry. Please forgive me! As an apology gift, I will give you one word that will describe the next chapter, and that is **_Facebook_**. Please look forward to it!

~Patrick


	5. Facebook

**_Facebook + Omake_**

_Kuroko Tetsuya and Momoi Satsuki_

_A view into Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki, and a certain group's Facebook._

* * *

**_Notifications_**

**Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuro **and **3 others **likes your comment: " Then should I just agree with them?"  
_14 minutes ago_

**Kise Ryouta **mentioned you in a comment: " Why do you have to be mean _Midorima_chi!? And _Kuroko_chi! You like Midorimachi's comment but you did not like my post!"  
_26 minutes ago_

**I Love Kise-kun!**(friends with Kise Ryouta) and **30,411 others **likes a post you are following.  
_29 minutes ago_

**Kise Ryouta** mentioned you in a comment: "Don't worry _Murasakibara_chi and _Kuroko_chi, I am packing the treats and vanilla cakes and vanilla-flavored cookies right now.."  
_3 hours ago_

**Kise Ryouta**, **Momoi Satsuki**, **Murasakibara Atsushi**, and **Midorima Shintarou **likes your comment: "We can practice our team play then.  
_3 hours ago_

**Kise Ryouta **and **Momoi Satsuki **likes your comment: "You can Murasakibara-kun. But you also have to play."  
_3 hours ago_

**Kise Ryouta **and **Momoi Satsuki **likes your comment: "That will be highly appreciated Kise-kun. Domo."  
_3 hours ago_

**Kise Ryouta** mentioned you in a comment: "Then see you later _Kuroko_chi! I'll give you some treats!"  
_3 hours ago_

**Kise Ryouta **and **Momoi Satsuki **likes your comment: "You can come Kise-kun. It will be a great experience for you since it's your first time."  
_3 hours ago_

**Kise Ryouta **and **Momoi Satsuki **likes your comment: "Then I'll be waiting for you Momoi-san. Please take care of me."  
_3 hours ago_

**Kise Ryouta **and **Momoi Satsuki **likes your comment: " Got it."  
_3 hours ago_

**Aomine Daiki **posted on your timeline: "Oi Tetsu, let's play street basketball later. I'll treat you vanilla milkshakes after."  
_3 hours ago_

**Murasakibara Atsushi**,** Midorima Shintarou**,and **24,563 others **likes a photo you were tagged in.  
_2 days ago_

**Kise Ryouta **invited you to play **Market Land**  
_3 days ago_

**Kise Ryouta** invited you to play **Café Land  
**_3 days ago_

**Kise Ryouta** invited you to play **Café World  
**_3 days ago_

**Kise Ryouta **invited you to play **Baseball** **Heroes**  
_4 days ago_

**Kise Ryouta** invited you to play **Farmville** **2**  
_5 days ago_

**Kise Ryouta **invited you to play **Candy Crush** **Saga**  
_6 days ago_

**Kise Ryouta **and **Momoi Satsuki**likes your comment: "Yes Momoi-san. See you this Saturday."  
_1 week ago_

**Kise Ryouta **mentioned you in a comment: "Good luck on your date _Momoi_chi and_ Kuroko_chi!"  
_1 week ago_

**Momoi Satsuki, Kise Fanatic**(friends with Kise Ryouta) and **31,254 others **likes a comment you are following.  
_1 week ago_

**Murasakibara Atsushi**, **Akashi Seijuro**, and **3 others **likes your comment: "Okay Momoi-san. I'm free this Saturday."  
_1 week ago_

**Aomine Daiki **and **Kise Ryouta **likes your comment: "Let's go? Where? When?"  
_1 week ago_

**Aomine Daiki **and **Kise Ryouta **likes your comment: "..?"  
_1 week ago_

**Aomine Daiki **and **Kise Ryouta **likes your comment: "Please stop saying that Momoi-san."  
_1 week ago_

**Aomine Daiki **and **Kise Ryouta **likes your comment: "They might get the wrong idea."  
_1 week ago_

**Aomine Daiki **and **Kise Ryouta **likes your comment: "Momoi-san, please stop posting misleading pictures and descriptions."  
_1 week ago_

**Momoi Satsuki **tagged you in her _cover photo._

**Kise Ryouta **invited you to play **Pictue IQ: Guess the Word**  
_2 weeks ago_

**Kise Ryouta **invited you to play** Bubble** **Land**  
_1 month ago_

* * *

**Kise Ryouta **took the test **_What will you be 10 years from now?_****  
**_30 minutes ago_

Result: **_Pilot._** You are an adventurous individual and you want to see places and sceneries and everything that is within your reach. You can't stay with one place because the next minute, you are craving for more! You will reach higher places compared to others, since you will be flying a plane! Haha.

_32,467 Likes • 19 Comments_

_Aomine Daiki_ What's with the ridiculous number of likes?  
_29 minutes ago • Like_

_Kise Ryouta _Well, my fans are really supportive! Thank you for liking my post!  
_28 minutes ago • 30,569 Likes_

_Midorima Shintarou _You will be a pilot? I feel sorry for the passengers that will be risking their lives if you were to be one.  
_26 minutes ago • 5 Likes_

_Kise Ryouta_ Why do you have to be mean _Midorima_chi!? And _Kuroko_chi! You like Midorimachi's comment but you did not like my post!  
_26 minutes ago • 30,412 Likes_

_Aomine Daiki_ There isn't something worth liking at your post.  
_24 minutes ago • 5 likes_

_Akashi Seijuro_ I never expected Daiki to come up with a brilliant conclusion.  
_25 minutes ago • 153 Likes_

_Kise Ryouta_ Me too _Akashi_chi! You must be studying hard _Aomine_chi!  
_23 minutes ago • 29,956 Likes_

_Aomine Daiki _The hell! The one that should be grilled is Kise! Why me now?  
_22 minutes ago • Like_

_Momoi Satsuki _It's your own fault for making such reasonable conclusions.  
_20 minutes ago • 5 likes_

_Murasakibara Atsushi _Neh, does anyone have some Maiubo? It's already sold-out in stores.  
_20 minutes ago • Like_

_Aomine Daiki_ Don't treat me like an idiot!  
_19 minutes ago • Like_

_Kise Ryouta_ But you are one _Aomine_chi! _Murasakibara_chi, you should just look for other snacks.  
_18 minutes ago • 30,269 Likes_

_Akashi Seijuro_ I agree.  
_17 minutes ago • 153 Like_

_Midorima Shintarou_ Agreed.  
_17 minutes ago • 1 Like_

_Momoi Satsuki _You took the words from my mouth Kise-kun!  
_17 minutes ago • 2 Likes_

_Murasakibara Atsushi _Me too.  
_17 minutes ago • 1 Like_

_Aomine Daiki_ The f*ck! And Kuroko, I appreciate your silence.. But you don't have to like their comments!  
_16 minutes ago • Like_

_Kuroko Tetsuya _Then should I just agree with them?  
_14 minutes ago • 5 Likes_

* * *

**Aomine Daiki** _to_** Kuroko Tetsuya  
**_3hours ago_

Oi Tetsu, let's play street basketball later. I'll treat you vanilla milkshakes.

_17 Likes • 25 Comments_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_ Got it.  
_3 hours ago • 2 Likes_

_Momoi Satsuki_ I'm going too!  
_3 hours ago • Like_

_Aomine Daiki _No. You don't have any business there!  
_3 hours ago • Like_

_Momoi Satsuki _I'll be treating Tetsu-kun to vanilla milkshakes later~  
_3 hours ago • 1 Like_

_Kuroko Tetsuya _Then I'll be waiting for you Momoi-san. Please take care of me.  
_3 hours ago • 2 Likes_

_Momoi Satsuki _Yey! Please take care of me too, Tetsu-kun!  
_3 hours ago • Like_

_Kise Ryouta _I'll come too! I haven't experienced playing street basketball yet!  
_3 hours ago • 31,456 Likes_

_Aomine Daiki _There's no need for you to come!  
_3 hours ago • Like_

_Kise Ryouta _Eh? But one of my fans gave me vanilla cakes and vanilla-flavored cookies.  
_3 hours ago • 31,453 Likes_

_Kuroko Tetsuya _You can come Kise-kun. It will be a great experience for you since it's your first time.  
_3 hours ago • 2 Likes_

_Kise Ryouta _Then see you later _Kuroko_chi! I'll give you some treats!  
_3 hours ago • 31,431 Likes_

_Kuroko Tetsuya _That will be highly appreciated Kise-kun. Domo.  
_3 hours ago • 2 Likes_

_Aomine Daiki _Bastard!  
_3 hours ago • Like_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_ You'll be bringing treats Kisechin? Can I come too!?  
_3 hours ago • Like_

_Kuroko Tetsuya _You can Murasakibara-kun. But you also have to play.  
_3 hours ago • 2 Likes_

_Murasakibara Atsushi _Then I will play too. Kisechin, please bring lots of treats.  
_3 hours ago • Like_

_Kise Ryouta _Will do _Murasakibara_chi! Also, why don't you come too _Midorima_chi! I heard that your lucky item for the next day can be brought at an antique shop near the place where we can play! I have been there once and they sell a variety of stuffs!  
_3 hours ago •31,541 Like_

_Midorima Shintarou _If that's the case, then I will also come. Thanks for your help Kise.  
_3 hours ago • Like_

_Kise Ryouta _No problem _Midorima_chi!  
_3 hours ago • 31,964 Likes_

_Momoi Satsuki _We already have five members! Now we can compete with other teams if there are!  
_3 hours ago • 4 Likes_

_Kuroko Tetsuya _We can practice our team play then._  
3 hours ago • 4 Likes_

_Kise Ryouta _Well then, see you later! I'll start packing up my things!  
_3 hours ago • 30,996 Likes_

_Murasakibara Atsushi _Kisechin.. Don't forget the treats..  
_3 hours ago • 1 Like_

_Kise Ryouta _Don't worry _Murasakibara_chi and _Kuroko_chi, I am packing the treats and vanilla cakes and vanilla-flavored cookies right now..  
_3 hours ago • 32,456 Likes_

_Aomine Daiki _Bastards! Just don't decide upon yourselves! Next time, I'll just mail you Tetsu!  
_3 hours ago • Like_

* * *

**Momoi Satsuki **changed her cover photo.  
_2013_

My boyfriend Tetsu-kun.. - with _Kuroko Tetsuya _at _Teiko Middle High._

_._

[ Imagine a picture of Kuroko here ;}]

.

_Like • Comment • Follow Post __**•**__ Share  
Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuro, Murasakibara Atsushi, and 24,565 others like this._

_Kuroko Tetsuya _Momoi-san, please stop posting my pictures with misleading descriptions.  
_1 week ago • 2 Likes_

_Momoi Satsuki _It's alright Tetsu-kun!  
_1 week ago • Like_

_Kuroko Tetsuya _They might get the wrong idea.  
_1 week ago • 2 Likes_

_Momoi Satsuki _But you are so cute in the picture Tetsu-kun~ And I love you soooo much!  
_1 week ago • Like_

_Kuroko Tetsuya _Please stop saying that Momoi-san.  
_1 week ago • 2 Likes_

_Momoi Satsuki _Alright.. But..  
_1 week ago • Like_

_Kuroko Tetsuya _..?  
_1 week ago • 2 Likes_

_Momoi Satsuki_ Let's go..  
_1 week ago • Like_

_Kuroko Tetsuya _Let's go? Where? When?  
_1 week ago • 2 Likes_

_Momoi Satsuki _Kise-kun and Dai-chan, stop liking Tetsu-kun's comments!  
_1 week ago • 2 Likes_

_Momoi Satsuki _Don't like mine either!  
_1 week ago • 2 Likes_

_Momoi Satsuki _On a date Tetsu-kun.. This Saturday..  
_1 week ago • 5 Likes_

_Kuroko Tetsuya _Okay Momoi-san. I'm free this Saturday.  
_1 week ago • 5 Likes_

_Momoi Satsuki _Really!?  
_1 week ago • Like_

_Kuroko Tetsuya _Yes Momoi-san. See you this Saturday.  
_1 week ago • 2 Likes_

_Momoi Satsuki _Thank you Tetsu-kun! I'll look forward to it!  
_1 week ago • 5 Likes_

_Kise Ryouta _Good luck on your date _Momoi_chi and _Kuroko_chi!  
_1 week ago • 31, 256 Likes_

_Aomine Daiki _Huh. I don't know why Tetsu goes on a date with you.  
_1 week ago • Like_

_Midorima Shintarou _Don't forget to bring your lucky item Momoi. It's an umbrella by the way. For cancers, it's an apron.  
_1 week ago • 1 Like_

_Murasakibara Atsushi _You should bring lots of snack too!  
_1 week ago • 1 Like_

_Akashi Seijuro _Just mail me when you need help Satsuki. I'll be more than glad.  
_1 week ago • 1 Like_

_Momoi Satsuki _Thank you everyone! Dai-chan, go to hell..  
_1 week ago • 56 Likes_

* * *

**Omake**

_Momoi and Kuroko  
_

**_View Older Messages.._  
**

**Kuroko Tetsuya **Momoi-san..**  
**_May 3 • 11:40 pm_

**Momoi Satsuki **Tetsu-kun.. ?  
_May 3 • 11:42 pm_

**Kuroko Tetsuya **Why are you still awake?  
_May 3 • 11:42 pm_

**Momoi Satsuki **Ahh! I am waiting for an overseas call from my parents. What about you?  
_May 3 • 11:45 pm_

**Kuroko Tetsuya **I have matters to attend to.  
_May 3 • 11:46 pm_

**Momoi Satsuki **At this hour?  
_May 3 • 11:47 pm_

**Kuroko Tetsuya **Yes.  
_May 3 • 11:47 pm_

**Momoi Satsuki **You should do it tomorrow Tetsu-kun. I'll even help you if you want.  
_May 3 • 11:47 pm_

**Kuroko Tetsuya **That won't do. I need to do this on my own.  
_May 3 • 11:48 pm_

**Momoi Satsuki **Then at least let me help. What is it all about?  
_May 3 • 11:49 pm_

**Kuroko Tetsuya **You can't Momoi-san.  
_May 3 • 11:50 pm_

**Momoi Satsuki **Now you made me more curious. Mou~ What is it?  
_May 3 • 11:50 pm_

**Kuroko Tetsuya **I will tell you later Momoi san.  
_May 3 • 11:50 pm_

**Momoi Satsuki **I want to know now.. Please Tetsu-kun?  
_May 3 • 11:51 pm_

**Momoi Satsuki **Tetsu-kun?  
_May 3 • 11:53 pm_

**Momoi Satsuki **Neh Tetsu-kun..  
_May 3 • 11:53 pm_

**Momoi Satsuki **I won't ask anymore Tetsu-kun.. I'm sorry.  
_May 3 • 11:55 pm_

**Momoi Satsuki **Tetsu..kun?  
_May 3 • 11: 56 pm_

**Kuroko Tetsuya **_is offline.  
May 3 • 11:56 pm_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Kuroko Tetsuya** _is online.  
May 3 • 11:59 pm_

**Kuroko Tetsuya **Thank you for being born on this day Momoi-san. I wanted to be the first to greet you since you greeted me first on my birthday. And I also wanted to show you that you also have a very special place in my life.. in my heart, just like I to you. I'm sorry for ignoring you earlier Momoi-san. I really just can't tell you. Then a short brownout occurred so I have to restart the router in our house for internet connection. I have almost broken it because I smashed it since it's so slow when it is rebooting. When I looked at the clock, it's already 11:59 so I typed this all the way. I have no more chance of revising it since I want to greet you at exactly 12:00 am. I'm so glad that I made it..  
_May 4 • 12:00 am_

**Kuroko Tetsuya **Momoi-san, you still there?  
_May 4 • 12:10 am_

**Momoi Satsuki **Yo Tetsu!  
_May 4 • 12:12 am_

**Kuroko Tetsuya **Momoi-san?  
_May 4 • 12:13 am_

**Momoi Satsuki **This is Aomine.  
_May 4 • 12:14 am_

**Kuroko Tetsuya **Aomine-kun? Are you with Momoi-san?  
_May 4 • 12:15 am_

**Momoi Satsuki **Yes, though I just came. My mom asked me to deliver our presents for Satsuki. When I arrived though, I saw her face was tear-stained while her eyes are heart-shaped, and she was unconscious in front of her laptop with your message on it. She must've fainted from sheer joy. Well, looks like you've beated me in greeting her first. Haha. Nice one Tetsu!  
_May 4 • 12:18 am_

**Kuroko Tetsuya **Anything for Momoi-san. Can you please tuck her to bed in my place? I have an urgent 'business' to attend to.  
_May 4 • 12:20 am_

**Momoi Satsuki **Sure thing Tetsu. I should leave now before Satsuki wakes up and she sees my conversation with you in her account. See you tomorrow then!  
_May 4 • 12:22 am_

**Kuroko Tetsuya **_is now offline.  
_**Momoi Satsuki **_is now offline._

As the light-blue haired man closed his laptop, he started formulating plans for tomorrow on how to make up for the worry he had caused the pink-haired beauty. _Maybe I should ask her out on a date since she was the one who took the initiative before.. I guess I'll go with that.. So now, for the date-course.._

* * *

**_The Note_**

Another one-shot done! Yey!

This one was tricky to write.. And the **bold** and _italics _sure made my life harder. But I'm pretty happy with the results since I've just made this within 3.5 hours. Also, I will be writing another one-shot tomorrow since I will be free by that time, so expect another update veeeery soooon!

Again, thank you for those who continued to support me and this oneshot! I love you guys. I swear. When I read of the reviews that you were so proud of me for writing this, I can't help but think that _'they act like typical mothers would'_, but I still love them, and I am happy that you guys continue to support me! I hope that you will continue to support me all the way!

Till then~


	6. First Aid

**_First Aid_**

_Kuroko Tetsuya and Momoi Satsuki_

_The way he performs First Aid is kind of.. disturbing._

* * *

Trudging the foreign path with a map and compass at hand, Momoi and Kuroko walked side by side with each other, with the former thinking of censored things and the latter focusing on finishing the race. As they headed towards the tree that the map, the compass, and Momoi's intuition directed, footprints guided them along the way.

"Momoi-san, Kise-kun and Murasakibara-kun are already ahead of us."

The taller among the two spoke, his voice as emotionless as ever. With a stuffed bag pack and sleeping bags on his hands, he continued walking while showing no sign of fatigue. Clad in brown synthetic rubber shoes, khaki walking shorts, white vest-like top, and a baseball cap, he emanates the _explorer_ aura around him.

"I remember Kise-kun wearing hiking shoes with spikes in them."

"Hmm.. And these big footprints are Mukkun's. There's no mistaking it."

The smaller and paler student spoke. Despite carrying a not-so-big bag pack behind her, she kept wiping some sweat off of her face with a face towel. Clothed with black rubber shoes, short gray shorts, white sweat shirt, and a 'couple' cap (since Kuroko hadn't brought one and Momoi forced him to wear one), she looked like your typical hiker, less the stuffed bags and everything.

As they hiked the mountain, they went past different checkpoints stated in the map where they can get some basic necessities like water, lighters, gas, and food.

As they went further and deeper into the mountain, the pink-haired beauty's breathing started to labor. Her pace also went a little slower to which the blue-haired teen paid attention.

"Momoi-san, I think we should rest a bit."

"I-I'm fine Tetsu-kun. I don't want to slow us down.."

"Then let me carry your things."

The woman blushed with the man's boldness. _He is already carrying some of my things and my sleeping bag. How far will he go just for me?_

"N-No way. You're already carrying some of my-"

"You're panting, Momoi-san."

She stopped for a while then paid attention to herself. She really was panting. And her shoulders were also heaving.

"It's fine Tet-"

"No it's not. Give me your bag."

Surprised by the man's stern voice, the woman looked straight in his eyes. She was shocked to see the man's penetrating gaze directed towards her. Her cheeks started to heat up and her heart pounding faster, but she won't let his gaze get the better of her.

"That won't be fair Tetsu-kun. You will be doing all the work. I don't want to tire you-"

"I will carry our things while you focus on figuring the way that leads to the finish line. I will use my strength while you use your knowledge and intuition. Will that be alright Momoi-san?"

As soon as the young man ended his speech, Momoi was taken-aback by his thinking. It's like he was conversing with Aomine. _That Dai-chan, influencing Tetsu-kun and his way of thinking! I will be sure to give him an armful of scolding once this training is over!_ But before she can continue her internal turmoil, the lad continued his speech.

"And also, it's quite rude of me if I will let Momoi-san carry her things. You shouldn't tire yourself out since I am here."

With that said, the pink-haired beauty blushed tenfold, her heart beating faster and his warm smile lingering on the left hemisphere of her brain.

Having no other choice but to comply, she muttered a silent _yes_ while the young man handed her the compass that he was carrying. They walked a little more until they reached their last check-point.

"Tetsu-kun! That tree will be the last check-point! Let's go!"

The young woman shouted while sprinting towards the tree. Her curiosity got the best of her since almost all the basic necessities to camping and survival were already attained by them.

Unknown to her, the path that she will pass was elevated, causing her to trip herself and fall on her knees. She squeaked a high-pitched shout before looking at her knees.

"Momoi-san! Are you alright?"

Asked Kuroko while panting a little since he ran to her immediately, not minding the heavy luggage he was carrying, which were now stacked on the dirty path. When he appeared beside the lady, he saw a scrapes on her knees, and the young lady was wincing in pain.

He immediately stood up and carried the knee-scraped lady in his arms then placed her on a tree, where she can rest her back.

"The first-aid kit must be around this tree somewhere since it's the only thing that we don't have.." Kuroko muttered before being presented with a white toolbox with a red cross in front of it. He quickly grabbed it and went beside the still wincing lady.

He opened the box and took a clean cloth and alcohol. He poured some on the cloth and warned Momoi that it will _sting a lot_, to which the Momoi braced herself with.

Once the cloth landed on her knee, she screamed out loud.

"Ouuuuucchhh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs while grabbing Kuroko's shoulders.

Seeing the young lady's agony, the young man removed the cloth and muttered a firm apology before bending down and kissing the wound.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"T-T-Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said embarrassed.

"Eh? Momoi-san? Didn't you know?" The powder blue-haired teen asked, blinking his eyes while maintaining his emotionless faced.

"K-Know what?" The pink-haired beauty asked while still remembering the events from earlier.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"When I was little, I also scraped my knee because someone bumped into me. He did not notice me and I fell down. Mom came rushing towards me, pulled me towards a bench then cleansed my wound. I would flinch whenever the cloth landed the wound, then she would kiss them after, making the pain subside immediately. Isn't that the a basic in first-aid?"

.

.

.

.

The sat still on the ground, not believing what the young lad had said. '_Kissing the wound will make the pain go away?'_ She thought while smiling thoughtfully at him.

"I never knew of that Tetsu-kun.. But it seems true! The pain was gone in an instant!" She said cheerfully.

Kuroko looked at her again then smiled warmly. "I will press the cloth again, please bear with it for a while.."

"Hnnn." Momoi said as the process repeated itself. The wound will be cleansed. She would flinch a little, and then Kuroko's lips would be on the wound in an instant. And then the cycle will repeat itself, until the wound sealed with a band-aid.

"There. That should do it. Can you stand up already Momoi-san? We can rest a bit if you're not feeling well.. Momoi-san?"

The young lad stared at the young woman who was cupping her own cheeks and blushing madly. She would close her eyes harder at one point, then a shiver would run down her spine and she would lean on the tree.

_'I'll take that as a yes then.'_ Kuroko thought while seating beside the dreaming woman.

_'What if I fell down again? Tetsu kun will kiss me again right!? Kyaa! Next time I will scrape my hands, then my shoulders, then my feet, then my stomach! Kyaa! How about.. I will fall head first then my lips would be scraped!? Tetsu-kun's lips.. Against mine.. Kyaa! I can't take it anymore!'_

* * *

And it's done again! Yey! I took me longer than I expected though. Please forgive me. ;))

Also! Thanks to those who appreciated my one-shots and favorited, followed, and reviewed the story and me! I love you guys!

My next theme would probably a serious one, compared to the previous fluffy ones, and it will be a challenge. Please wish me luck :)

I am also planning to write fics on other fandoms, so I won't be able to update this for quite some time. However, if you're a fan of _**Hyouka**_,you can wait for my next update there, since I've been contemplating on making one since the series ended. And now's the moment where I gathered all my courage to write one. Haha

Please continue to support me! I love you guys! Mwaah ;)

_**~ Patrick**_


End file.
